A Spoonful of Sugar
by VergofTowels
Summary: Human medicines turn Spock's stomach. Cue McCoy trying surreptitiously to remedy this fact. Mentioned K/S.


Something from the meme. (Yeah I know I should be working on my chapterfics. XD) Prompt pointed out that in TOS: "The Apple" Spock says that McCoy's medicines turn his stomach. Cue nu!McCoy in the same situation....

And feeling bad about it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!

* * *

"Spock, are you all right?" Kirk scurried over to the sickbed as soon as he saw that Spock was awake, relief radiating off of him.

"Well, the good doctor's potion is doing what they all do – turning my stomach – but otherwise I am completely healthy." Spock examined the area of newly-synthesized flesh on his arm and nodded in satisfaction. The wound was hardly even visible.

"It's your green blood doing that, not my meds." The doctor in question came over from his desk, distractedly looking over a padd. "Maybe you should get _that_ fixed."

"May I point out that my uncommon physiology has protected me from many inconveniences faced by you red-blooded humans?" snarked Spock, his eyebrow nesting comfortably in his hair.

"All right, that's enough," chuckled Kirk, taking Spock's wrist and helping him up from the bed. "We're needed on the bridge, if you feel up to duty."

"Of course, Captain."

"See ya, Bones!" Kirk gave a little wave as he and his first officer left the sickbay, which McCoy returned absent-mindedly.

---

It was only later that the conversation came back to him. He was looking over a few old medical reports, copies that had cluttered his desk, while he tidied up, and there it was: a report of that one time Spock had fallen down a slope on an away party and fractured his femur. There was note written in under Assigned Medications that detailed after-hypo nausea as a side effect. On another file, a simple case of the common cold making Spock's life miserable for a few days, another note: "Spock experienced mild nausea after taking the pills I prescribed."

_How long had he been overlooking this?_ How many times had Spock been in one of the sickbeds? Too many to count, him being a staple of the away party. And how many times had he felt sick because of what McCoy gave him? And _how many times_ had he ignored it instead of reporting what McCoy should already have known?

"Dammit. Dammit, Spock!" McCoy pushed the files away and clasped his hands. He was going to have to do something about that.

---

"Do you want a hypo or do you want it in liquid, Spock?" McCoy raised an eyebrow, holding a bottle of red medication in one hand and the aforementioned hypo in the other. Spock looked at him blearily from the bed and tried to regain control of his thoughts.

"…Hypo."

"You got it." Bones stuck the spray into Spock's upper arm and watched the contents discharge before pulling it away. He waited a few moments before asking, "How do you feel?"

"Quite… better, Doctor." Spock briefly touched a hand to his temple before looking around. "I was poisoned?"

"Yeah. How's your head?"

"The migraine has lessened sufficiently. I assume I hit it when I fell?"

"Yes. And your fever's gone down?"

"Doctor, I am sure your instruments can tell you that it has."

"And your stomach?"

Spock looked at him. "I do not have an appetite, if that is what you mean. I might be able to take dinner. May I report to the bridge?"

"…Crap."

"What?"

"I mean, yeah. You're cleared for duty."

---

"It's the _flu?_ Spock, why didn't you _tell_ me?" Kirk steered Spock into the sickbay with hands on his shoulders and made the Vulcan sit down on a bed by the door.

"It did not merit sufficient attention." Spock tried not to cough, but drew a concerned glare from his lover anyway.

"Bones! Spock has the flu and you need to give him something for it."

"Right, right." Bones came out of the lab, rather than his office, and Kirk blinked in surprise. The doctor made up a hypospray and carried it over. "Try this."

"The last time I had the influenza hypospray I vomited," put in Spock, eyeing the device distrustfully. "I will be fine – _cough_ – with something for the fever."

"I've… made some changes. Here." Bones gave Spock the hypo. "Well?"

"…The symptoms seem to be lessening." Spock murmured, letting his deathgrip on his blanket subside a little.

"Do you feel sick?"

After a moment, Spock looked up. "No."

"Good," said McCoy, and he smirked to himself. "I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"What are you doing in there, anyway?" asked Kirk.

"He is synthesizing medication that is fit to my physiology," said Spock, raising an eyebrow. He paused. "Thank you."

Bones seemed to get a bit flustered. "I'm not doing it for you, you green-blooded hobgoblin!"

"Then who are you doing it for?" mused Kirk, grinning at his best friend. Bones just sort of growled and went into the lab.

After a moment he shouted: "If you aren't sick, get out of my sickbay!"

But as he listened to them leave, he was glad.

* * *

Reviews make me happy. :D


End file.
